Starting Over
by Snapdragon1
Summary: This is an AU. Some Saiya-jins escaped before the saiya-jin planet was blown up. Their kids are headed for Earth.


Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. I'm just borrowing some of the characters. I do own the characters that I created though.

Starting Over

By

Snapdragon

"Kira! Kisa! Where are you?" shouted a small boy with spiky golden hair, as he raced down an empty hallway. He was dressed in dark green drawstring pants, a black tank top, and green boots.

His teal greenish-blue eyes widened in alarm as part of the ceiling and wall collapsed in front of him. He was now able to see outside and wished he couldn't, for what he saw scared him more than anything ever had in all his six years of life.

Lightening flashed in the dark eerie sky, the wind blew wildly as rain poured down onto the ground, the ground shook violently splitting open in places, and buildings were crashing to the ground.

"Soren!" shouted a female voice not far from where the boy was at.

"Kisa!" Turning he ran around a corner towards the sound of the voice. Soren all but flew into the arms of the girl.

She had dark purple hair in a high ponytail that reached her waist and black obsidian eyes. She was dressed in black knee-length spandex shorts, a metallic silver skirt that reached below her knees with long slits on both sides, and a metallic silver midriff shirt, and black boots.

"What's going on?" shouted Soren, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

"I'm not sure." Kisa ran down the hall with Soren till they entered a room where a girl who looked almost like Kisa stood typing on a computer.

"This is not good!" muttered the girl. She had dark purple hair in a braid the reached below her waist and silver eyes. She was dressed in tight fitting leather pants, a snug-fitting low-cut sleeveless dark red leather shirt, and black mid-calf leather boots.

"Kira what the hell is going on?" Kisa asked as she hurried over to where her twin sister was busy typing.

"The planet is going to explode"

"I'm to young to die!" shouted Soren wrapping his arms even tighter around Kisa's neck. Kisa just rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Where not going to die." Kira said. He is some much like his mother she thought to herself, always on the dramatic side.

"We had better hurry. We don't have much time left." Kisa said as the floor started shaking once again. The three raced down the hall till they came to a large room full of equipment and a large ship.

"Does the ship even have supplies loaded on board?" Kisa questioned as they weaved their way around the equipment on the floor to the ship.

"I made sure of that when the first of the trimmers started." Kira answered.

"I want a window seat!" Soren said in an excited voice as they ran on board the ship.

"Fine." Kisa walked over to a seat close to an observation window and dumped him into it, buckling the safety harness. 

Kira sat down at the control chair and began programming the ship for take off. Kisa sat down in a seat in front of a computer screen and began typing in the code to open the bay doors.

The ship lifted up off the ground, the booster rocket firing, and in a burst of speed the ship heads towards space just as the planet explodes. Shock waves from the explosion hit the ship causing it to spin and shake violently before Kira was able to get the ship under control.

"That was fun!" yelled Soren, clapping his hands. "Can we do that again?"

"No!" yelled Kisa, looking a little on the green side.

"You're just no fun Kisa." he said pouting.

Kira smiled slightly, looking down at the control panel the smile fading away to be replaced with a frown. "Damn!"

"Now what's wrong?" Kisa glanced over at her sister not sure if she really wanted to know the answer or not.

"We've been knocked way off of course."

"If this is a joke it's not very funny, and if it's not that's even worse." Kisa said her black eyes getting wide.

"Well it's not." Kira snapped. "The explosion must have knocked us off of course."

"So where are we going now?" Soren asked excitedly at the thought of getting to explore places he had never been to before.

"Not really." Kira glanced over at the little boy his excitement obvious.

"What do you mean not really? Your suppose to know where we're going, your the pilot!" yelled Kisa starting to sound slightly hysterical. Kira and Soren winced at the loud yelling.

"There is no known records of the planet on the ship, but I do know we'll reach it in two week." Turning slightly in her seat Kira glared at her twin sister. "And if you say anything again about my piloting I'm going to through you out of the ship and into space."

Kisa just rolled her eyes not taking her the least bit serious. 

"I think it's cool!" cried Soren, unbuckling his safety harness and running over to Kira's chair, climbing up onto her lap.

"You would." Kisa muttered.

"Lighten up Sis. It's a chance to do some exploring and have some fun for a change." 

"You're not even a little bit worried that this plane might be uncivilized and have no technology are you?" Kisa demanded. "No why would you be. You are always taking off to explore something or other."

"Don't worry Kisa, I'll protect you." Soren said trying to keep from yawning.

"Why should I be worried. We're half saiya-jin and can go super saiya-jin so what's there to worry about if the planet is uncivilized."

"I guess your right Kira."

"Of course I am" Kira said a smirk on her face as she stood up with Soren in her arms. "I think it's time someone went to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy." yawned Soren.

"Then what was that yawn for?" asked Kisa. Soren just grinned sheepishly at her.

A few minutes later Kira walked back into the control room. Kisa stood looking out one of the observation windows. "This is going to be a long two weeks." sighed Kira coming to stand beside her sister.

"Why is that?" Kisa asked curiously, although not bothering to look over at her sister since she could see her reflection in the window.

"In case you haven't noticed there really is not a lot to do on the ship and we're going to have a very bored six year old on our hands." 

Kisa shook her head slightly causing her purple ponytail to sway back and forth. "It could be worse."

"Very true."

"Well I'm going to call it a day." Kisa turned from the window to head for bedroom.

Kisa stood staring out the window for a long while before she went to bed for the night.

To be Continued.


End file.
